nyjedifandomcom-20200223-history
Darth K'Sheen
'''Kaji Shino', also known as Darth K’Sheen, was a Nikto Sith Lord from the planet Kintan during the later years of the Legacy Era when the Galactic Empire was almost extinct. The apprentice of Darth Detrimus, due to a series of unfortunate events ending with the death of his twin sister by the hands of Detrimus, he was taken at the age of 6 to be trained in the ways of the dark side of the Force. After 17 years of training, in 210 ABY, K’Sheen became powerful enough to eliminate his Master and avenge his sister. After inheriting everything his Master owned, he now wanders the galaxy as a vagabond trying to find a purpose in his life. K’Sheen was a master of Ataru and Juyo. K’Sheen chose to wield a red-bladed lightsaber in combat. Biography Early life (187 ABY to 193 ABY) Kaji Shino was a M’shento’su’Nikto, also known as the Southern Nikto race, born on Kintan: the native planet of his species. His and his twin sister Mizu Shino were ignored and feared by the rest of their tribe due to a prophecy told within the Nikto tribes: :“When two are born where there should only be one,'' :their minds shall be split and one shall come undone. :Where no power should be had or should be feared, :a demon will breathe and another shall be endeared.” They were one of the only known twins in the entire existence of the Nikto race, and therefore the Nikto believed that the prophecy might have applied to them. However, because there were so very few Nikto ever in existence that were Jedi and could sense the force, no one knew if Kaji or Mizu actually had the power within themselves. They did not want to kill innocent children in case they were not the prophetic children, so instead they banished the Shino family to the outskirts of their village. This action also caused an unforeseen event to take place six years down the road. The Smuggler and the Sith Lord (193 ABY) In 193 ABY, a smuggler by the name of Sih Neetch was finishing the Kessel Run, which ended near Kaji’s planet of Kintan. However, late in his run near The Pit, he was followed by an Imperial Destroyer, one that had Darth Detrimus aboard. When Sih had arrived in the Si'Klaata Cluster, Huttian space that contained the planet Kintan, the Destroyer had caught up to him with ease. To the Destroyer, Sih’s YV-888 Freighter seemed like the perfect ship for smuggling, and Darth Detrimus wanted to seize anything on it. Sih knew that the Nikto race were in essence Huttian slaves, and since the Hutts were not afraid of the empire, they would defend anyone trying to attack their properties, and Sih saw to take advantage of this fact, unknowing that there was a Sith Lord aboard the Imperial ship; the one type of person that Hutts would never go near. Sih Neetch landed on the surface of the planet in a clearing next to the nearby town, going into the closest house to his ship: the lonely house on the outskirts of the city where the Shinos lived. He went into the house, killed Kaji's parents and took the young Shino twins hostage aboard his own ship. Darth Detrimus saw this upon his landing, and being unswayed by this feeble attempt to cower away, he walked up to the smuggler's ship and used his saber to carve a hole in the door and confront Sih face to face. When he entered the cargo hold, Sih made his threats, to which Detrimus replied by pulling out his lightsaber. Sih quickly realized the direness of the situation and tried to end it by shooting the Sith Lord in his head, however Detrimus’ next response was to use the saber to deflect the blast back into Sih’s own head, killing him instantly. Lord Detrimus walked a few steps towards the Shinos, bent on relieving them of their horrors permanently, when he sensed the force coming strongly from within them. As their names suggested, Kaji for fire, Mizu for water, each of the children had their own aura surrounding their force, with Mizu moving towards the light side while Kaji moved towards the dark side. The twins were on opposite sides of the same coin, fire and water, and Darth Detrimus only had use for evil. With one smooth motion he sliced through Mizu's small body from head to toe as Kaji watched in horror, and with that emotion came anger, deep anger that no six-year old should have ever felt. From this disaster, Kaji was reborn into a new person, born from pure hatred. He charged at Lord Detrimus, punching and screaming, wishing to do the same to him, but all Detrimus could do was smile, for he had found someone worthy of a Sith Apprenticeship. The Apprentice Years (193 ABY to 210 ABY) Training By the time he was 11, Sith Apprentice Kaji Shino had but one thought in his head at all times, one wish: to avenge my sister's death. He trained at all times for a total of 17 years now under the evil eyes Darth Detrimus, learning all that he could from him, hell-bent on becoming stronger than him so he could carry out his wish of revenge. Detrimus, of course, saw this and welcomed it, for he knew that it would only make his Apprentice stronger, for Kaji went hand-in-hand with the dark side and he embraced it in order to gain more power. Its coursed through his veins and was brought out in the light of his saber: a burning deep crimson marvel. He had wished for nearly two decades for the strength to overtake his Master, and he would soon gain a chance to succeed. At the age of 23, Kaji finally felt strong enough to confront his Master. He had tried to battle him in the past, only to be thrown down in embarrassment, with one of them ending almost in death. Darth Detrimus had always toyed with Kaji during these duels, knowing that he never had a chance to beat him, but one time the Sith Lord became so infatuated with their fight that he went for a killshot, slashing at his Apprentice's head. Kaji used all his strength to avoid the hit, but the blade cut across his face from his forehead to his right cheek, singing the top layers of his flesh and leaving a freakish scar in its place. In all of these battles, Kaji never came close to defeating his Master. However, when the time finally came to do the final battle with Lord Detrimus, he was ready reveal his trump card and spill his Master's blood. The Decisive Battle The battle had gone like many before, though this time Darth Detrimus had no idea that his Apprentice Shino was also toying with him. Kaji's secret training gave no hint to his Master that he was the least bit stronger than he wanted to show. But as tactical as Kaji was, his thirst for blood made him want for the battle to be fierce. When Detrimus, smiling in taunting fashion as always in these spars, began to get into his Apprentice's head with his force, all Kaji could do was simply return the gesture, smirk, and drive Detrimus back with the same force. As soon as the first hit occurred, the smile on Detrimus twisted. Both smiling more at the fact that his Apprentice could take on a fully-fledged Sith Lord, but also smiling less because he knew that the challenge might draw all the strength from him, leaving him weak at the end of the battle. Detrimus' twisted expression forced him to use all of his strength, the type of strength that Kaji had felt but had never witnessed him perform before. He released all of his power, hoping to take down his Apprentice before the thoughts in his head of him becoming weak from the battle actually became a reality. However, Detrimus neither saw nor ''felt the power that Kaji Shino had achieved in his secret training sessions, and when Kaji released full power of the force from within himself, the half-smile on his Master's face soon changed into complete fear. He had become so powerful that Detrimus couldn't ignore him any more. Kaji wasted no time in taking advantage of this and began to attack with all his skill and power. For all the decades that Darth Detrimus had practiced his own skills, he suddenly found himself blown away by his Apprentice, and within four strikes, Kaji had returned the favor given to him in their previous fights by slashing through the skin of his Lord's face leaving a similar but deeper scar to run across it. The sight of this sent Kaji into a controlled fury of Bloodlust, and after he used a force push to kick out Detrimus' legs as well as a slash to knock the saber from his Lord's hands, Kaji Shino was free to grant his own wish by slashing through Darth Detrimus' body in the complete identical image that was scarred in his mind of what was done to his sister. Transformation In the instant that he killed his Master, Kaji inherited everything Detrimus owned, including the title of Sith Lord. His mind was at ease, but in his moment of clarity and resoluteness, his entire demeanor changed for the worse. He was reborn again and was no longer Kaji Shino. He was neither the innocent six-year old Kaji growing up with his sister and his family, nor the vicious child and young Apprentice Shino that sought for vengeance against the one that took his life away from him. He threw away those names and joined them together showing that his life as a whole was now unified, and he became Darth K'Sheen. But the killing of his Master also had an unseen consequence. For 17 years his only purpose was to kill Detrimus, and now with that purpose fulfilled, he became lost. K'Sheen, now in control of everything his Master had, used the Imperial Destroyer he owned in order to search the galaxy as a vagabond trying to find a purpose in his life. Appearance The Sith Mask During his Apprenticeship, Darth K’Sheen had tried to battle his Master, Lord Detrimus, in order to try and avenge his sister, only to be thrown down in embarrassment time and time again. One of these duels almost ended in K’Sheen’s death; Darth Detrimus had always toyed with his Apprentice during these duels, knowing that he never had a chance to beat him, but during one of the battles, Detrimus became so infatuated with their fight that he went for a killshot, slashing at his Apprentice's head. K’Sheen used all his strength to avoid the hit, but the blade was still able to cut across his face from his forehead to his right cheek, singing the top layers of his flesh and leaving a freakish scar in its place. Darth K’Sheen not only wears the mask in order to intimidate his enemies, but also to hide the scar on his head as to not look weak. The mask itself is shaped not as his own race, the Nikto, but as human's face, as many held in their mind the fact that the Nikto were not just a weaker race in the galaxy, but were also a slave race to the Hutts. He wished to erradicate any hints of perceived weakness. Personality and Traits In complete contrast to when he was an Apprentice, Darth K'Sheen is incredibly passive, never initiating any attack and rarely involving himself in needless battles so that he will not die before he finds his purpose in life. However, as much as K'Sheen wants to live for his future, he loves a good battle and will not walk away from a challenge. When in battle, he initially toys with his opponents, knowing that his strength and skill far outweighs many of the opponents he faces. Only when he feels a challenge does he begin to take his fights seriously and let his emotions enter the battlefield. There are a few types of opponents that K'Sheen faces, and all of whom he separates in his mind as to what type of people they are, and he deals with accordingly. :Cowards: people who flee when they see him ::Pays no attention to them. :Pawns: weaklings that try to kill him, either for bounty or for their own ignorant reasons ::Kills them without thought. :Potentials: warriors that are in fact weak, but have the potential to provide a challenge in the future. ::Lets them live, but warns them that within a certain time he will return to battle them once again, and if they do not provide a challenge he will kill them. This forces them to focus only on battle, which K'Sheen looks forward to facing once again. :Warriors: opponents who provide a challenge to K'Sheen in combat ::The best of these draw out his innermost powers, including his Bloodlust in the best of battles. The combat itself determines how much K'Sheen respects the opponent, and if he respects them enough, he lets them live. The only person K'Sheen has been known to be attached to was his twin sister, Mizu Shino, who died when they were both 6. Because of this, and because the only other person he had ever focused on in his life was his Master, Darth Detrimus, K'Sheen is rarely social and does not speak to anyone other than the orders he gives to his underlings and crew. Powers and Abilities Training The world that Detrimus had formed his base on was Bandomeer, and he and his Apprentice had spent most of their time training in the fields and forests in its wilderness. Predators were always present, but they mostly knew to stay away from the danger that the two lightsaber-wielding Siths presented. However, Detrimus had chosen the location for his base for this reason: to always be prepared for danger at any moment. The wilderness was the perfect place, for the predators that ignored this danger presented only presented more of a challenge to Detrimus and K'Sheen. Some battles were hard fought, for sometimes they would come in packs, which is where the toughest kinds of training ensued. Lightsaber and Hand-To-Hand Training For 17 years, K'Sheen was trained under Darth Detrimus learning his Master's style of Form VII: Juyo. Although because he was so young at the beginning of his training, he had more energy than his body could contain, and in order to use that energy to his advantage, K'Sheen secretly trained in Form IV: Ataru, a highly acrobatic style. It was only during The Decisive Battle that K'Sheen's rage caused him to meld the two styles together to create an unorthodox style of combat, combining acrobatics with seemingly random but controlled strikes that enabled him to attack from many sides in a very short time. Many of his Master's training sessions required that he fight without a lightsaber. This caused K'Sheen to learn, without any formal training, how to defend himself using only his body. As a young boy and Apprentice training in the forests of Bandomeer where predators lurked, K'Sheen quickly learned how to control his fear and turn it into strength. Without a saber, he quickly learned how to control the beasts that tried to devour him, and he used their own powers against them, turning defense into a quick and deadly offense. Where packs were concerned, he used the power of one beast against another and learned quickly how to use his acrobatics to not only dodge attacks but to get into better positions to take multiple enemies out. Bloodlust After the forest training sessions, Detrimus made a habit of pitting K'Sheen against people, some being captured Jedi, in order to show K'Sheen that the things he learned in the wilderness against predators work wonders against people. This only fueled K'Sheen's bloodlust, as seeing the bodies of the people he killed only made him want to see his Master end up the same way. Because of this, after cutting an opponent, K'Sheen entered into a controlled rage that would not end until his opponent was dead. Now with Detrimus dead, this ability is subdued, only emerging if there is a stronger opponent Weapons Lightsaber K'Sheen's main weapon is the lightsaber, its hilt 12" in length, the blade another 28" when lit (40" total), balanced perfectly in front of his dominant hand when in use. Even when other weapons are more practical to be used in battles, such as if there are multiple opponents or if the opponent has a longer range, K'Sheen still chooses to primarily use the lightsaber as it is more of a challenge in battle for him. He mainly uses Shien with the saber with Ataru-heightened abilities, though he mixes parts of Juyo if needed and/or if is in the heat of an intense battle and feels like he can allow himself to use his hidden strengths. Lightstaff Also known as a double-bladed lightsaber, his was a model created as two nearly identical halves of his normal lightsaber, its hilt is 23.5" in length, each blade another 28" and 24" respectively (75.5" or 6.3' total). He mainly used this against many opponents at once when he was still an Apprentice and has rarely used it since. He mainly uses Juyo and a modified version of Shien with the double-saber, using Ataru-heightened abilities to move faster. Lightyuri Also known as a lightspear, K'Sheen trained under Darth Detrimus with this weapon. Its hilt is 3.5' in length, the blade another 2' (5.5' or 66" total). Although K'Sheen found the weapon to be more cumbersome than useful, he also discovered how useful it was when dealing with longer-ranged users as well as against Makashi users. He mainly uses Juyo with the yuri as he had not found a need to practice with the weapon past Detrimus' death, and therefore never trained with it using other style. Category:Sith Category:Male